


The Curious Case of the Unknown Substance

by Skylar_Matthews



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Or rather slime I guess, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, porn with vague plot, same idea though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: My wife prompted me with "Jazz/Prowl, sex pollen" when I didn't know what to write and this is the result. I hope you all enjoy. ^-^
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	The Curious Case of the Unknown Substance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monochromeRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromeRainbows/gifts).



> This was edited while being written so if you see anything weird please let me know so it can be corrected. Thanks!

If anyone had asked Prowl what he expected to be the most awkward part of being sent on a recon trip with a fellow officer, the Praxian could have listed many things. The shuttle's cramped quarters, the long silences, the awkward conversations, the even more awkward invasions of privacy. Jazz was not a mech known for well respecting one's personal space without frequent reminders and his probing questions into other's personal lives had caused occasional clashes between them before. Their cultures were simply too different for such things to be avoided and so they were rarely assigned to tasks near one another, nor even the same base. This had been a special case though. There was a potentially dangerous substance in the area and so Jazz had been sent because his expertise was necessary in determining just what the possible contaminant was and how bad it's existence was for the local outpost. However, a Decepticon attack shortly after his arrival had left them with only one functional mech with any piloting skill; Prowl.

Thus they had been paired for the mission by the base's commander and expected to behave while on it. As was only appropriate for their respective ranks.

The mission itself was simple; take the base's stealth shuttle as close as they dared to the coordinates the scouting team had brought back, Jazz would examine and test the substance in an effort to determine it's properties, then they would fly back and report the results. The location was far enough away that it would take a considerable portion of an orn to reach and the testing might take time so they had a week to complete their task. One week of endless micro challenges for them both to face, mostly related to interpersonal conflicts, and of the issues that might have arisen, all the issues Prowl had predicted might occur, what actually had was beyond even the worst he could have imagined.

After initial testing had proven that the substance almost certainly wasn't immediately toxic to their kind, Jazz had decided to venture out on his own for a closer inspection and more tests. He'd been gone for a full orn before returning to the shuttle, a bit disheveled but otherwise functional. He'd brushed off Prowl's questions over how dirty he was with the excuse of slipping on some loose rubble, then excused himself to use the tiny washracks in the ship, despite Prowl's protests as he slid past the Praxian, leaving a slimy streak along the other's chest plating. Prowl took his own turn once Jazz was out, and was even waiting by the door when it opened and a wall of steam rolled out in front of the Polyhexian. By the time he was done, Jazz had vanished into one of the tiny pull down berths and seemed to be deep into recharge. Prowl found himself retiring too only a joor or so later.

That had been the previous night. He had awoken to a burning heat in his frame and a desperate ache behind his panel. Without a thought, he sent the command for it to open and his spike extended almost instantly. What he was about to do was irrational and unspeakably obscene and were he to get caught he would be in considerable trouble back home but this was not Praxus and the need he felt was enough to cloud his judgement. Without a second thought, Prowl had his servos on his spike and he began stroking. He overloaded easily, and fast, but it wasn't nearly enough so he chased after a second overload, one which was even more hollow than the first and also left him more needy. Something was wrong. Something was missing. His frame craved something but he didn't know what. He needed-

"That's a nice look."

A voice in the doorway cut into his thoughts and startled Prowl enough to release his spike, exposing it to his teammate at full attention. Unfortunately, his arousal was too high for his thoughts to process properly and he couldn't come up with any sort of explanation. He could only stare.

Jazz didn't seem to notice as he kept talking. "Would look even better if I was riding that."

Before Prowl had even processed the words, Jazz made his move. In a flash he had climbed onto the berth slab and positioned himself above the Praxian before impaling himself on the offered spike. Prowl had half an astrosecond to consider that he hadn't even noticed Jazz's panel was open before he was fully seated within the Polyhexian and all attempts at rational thought vanished. Jazz was the one to take control and set their pace; a fast and steady rhythm that shot both their charges skyrocketing into an inevitable overload, this one causing them both to white out in pleasure.

Prowl regained awareness to Jazz draped across his frame and when his optics met the overly bright visor, the smaller mech spoke. “Been tryin’ ta manage that fer a joor. Ya really do got a nice spike on ya.”

Usually the other’s accent drove him crazy but Prowl couldn’t find it in himself to be irritated this time. Especially when Jazz rolled his hips to show he was still on the Praxian’s spike. “How’re ya feelin’? ‘Cause I could go fer another round or ten. Ya just feel so good so deep inside a’ me an’ I can’t help myself.”

Prowl brought his servos up to grip Jazz’s hipplating and almost couldn’t believe the words that spilled from his vocalizer. If anyone from his creation city heard him he would be eternally shunned. “I will hold you to that. At least one of us will be fragged senseless before I am prepared to quit.”

“I like this side a’ ya!” Jazz said with a laugh that became a whine when he tried to move and found himself held in place. “Prowl… it’s no fun if ya don’t lemme move.”

“What makes you think you get to be in control?” Prowl asked. In one smooth motion, he sat up and repositioned Jazz without loosening his grip. “I will determine the pace you need to follow.”

Jazz tried to wriggle free but it failed and Prowl held him stationary for a while longer before allowing him to rise off his spike. He was just as slow to let Jazz sink back into his spike as he tried to prolong their buildup this time but all too soon his own charge had him pulling Jazz down hard until their next overload hit.

Once again, Jazz found his vocalizer first after they overloaded but this time his laugh was more ragged. “That was good mech, but whadda ya say to a change a’ position?”

“What are you suggesting?” Prowl asked in return. The answer barely mattered though; he would frag Jazz in just about any way. That hot, slick valve just felt far too good to resist, better than either of his previous partners had ever felt.

Flashing a smirk, Jazz slid off of Prowl’s lap and spike with a soft moan then sauntered the couple steps across the tiny room and took up a place against the opposite wall. Facing the wall, he placed his servos against it before looking back over his shoulder. “Come an’ get me,” he teased.

Prowl’s frame moved before he thought to do so and he caught Jazz’s wrists as he pressed their frames together to pin him. A mix of lubricant and transfluid leaked from Jazz’s valve onto his surprisingly still erect spike as he slid the length of it along his partner’s opening. Their mingled scents were intoxicating and he leaned in close in order to speak right against one of those sensor horns that were fabled to be so sensitive.

“By the end of this, I will have ruined you. Mine is the only spike you will ever want again.”

A full frame shudder ran through the smaller mech and his next words were breathless. “Do it then.”

The Praxian did just that.

He wrapped his mouth around the sensor horn and nibbled on it as a distraction while he lined up his spike and only released as he thrust into Jazz. They both moaned at the pleasure, somehow even greater than it had been before, and this time Prowl did not even try to keep a slower pace. His thrusts were hard and fast as he kept Jazz’s wrists pinned against the wall and by the lust and desire and need in the Polyhexian’s field, it was a good choice. 

Prowl’s thrusts were deep and hard enough at times to nearly lift Jazz from the ground but the pleasure in their frames and conjoined fields kept both mechs going for multiple overloads like that before they changed position. They also interfaced with Jazz bent over the berth, nearly breaking it, as well as on his knees and servos on the floor and in the wash racks as they pretended to clean up. After at least a dozen overloads, they both ended up passed out on the floor, covered in transfluid once again with energy levels nearly in the single digits. 

~

Prowl onlined alone when he next woke. He was on the floor, sticky, and his fuel gauge was flashing immediate warnings. He was at 20% so he chose to handle cleaning himself first and went to the washracks before heading to collect a cube of energon. His memory was fuzzy but higher energy levels would improve recollection. He had almost finished the cube when he heard the shuttle door open. It wasn’t long before Jazz appeared but instead of ignoring him, he plopped himself down in the other chair.

“Well, I figured out what that stuff does an’ I think I got a plan fer how ya deal with it.”

Prowl’s wings tipped in questioning that he verbalized an astrosecond later. “And what would that be?”

“I dunno how it got there but that slime I slipped in’s got some sorta virus to it that makes bots feel starved fer interfacin’ an’ drives ‘en mad if they don’t do it. Explains what happened ta us plus I was able ta test it after I had an idea what ta look for.”

The last of Prowl’s cube splashed on the floor as his processor finally connected to his memory core and he was hit with the memories Jazz meant. They were hazy, as though they had saved improperly, but still plenty incriminating and he swore. “Frag.”

“Yeah, we did,” Jazz said with a weak laugh. “A lot.” There was an awkward nervousness to his field when he pressed it out with apology. “Look, I get that ain’t the kinda mech you are and I promise that ain’t the kinda mech I usually am. Well, ‘cept for the part where I’m a fun partner and up fer a lotta things with the right mech…”

Jazz shook his helm to clear it. “Anyway, what I’m tryin’ ta say is I’m willin’ ta put that event behind us and forget about it if you are. It was neither a’ our faults and it ain’t worth holdin’ grudges or anythin’ like that. Least that’s how I feel. An’ don’t worry, I won’t go telling’ any bot either, even though it was lots a’ fun.”

Prowl stared at him in silence for a while before venting a sigh. “Seeing as it did happen, I suppose that is the best compromise that can be made. I can not have mechs learning of this and treating an officer like a common pleasurebot.”

“So it’s a deal then.”

Prowl nodded. “Now, you said you have a plan for how to remove it from the area? What might that be?”

“Well,” Jazz began, “if we treat it like a secret discovery but let word slip where Decepticons can hear an’ if it ain’t something they developed, they’ll hurry to claim it first. Then whatever mechs come in contact with it, or apparently with infected mechs, they’ll burn through all their energy fragging and we can easily over power their base.”

“Clever,” Prowl admitted. “Shall we head back and get started on that plan or do you have more to do here?”

“Nope, I’m good. I even got some samples fer the scientists in Iacon ta check out once I get back there. I’ll be leaving’ the plan ta you when I head out in a couple orn.”

“You won’t need to worry. I can handle it easily,” Prowl swore.

“I know. I’ve got faith in ya.”


End file.
